


The Angel Blooded Avenger

by AgentofSciFi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofSciFi/pseuds/AgentofSciFi
Summary: 1 year before Ultron is created Clary finds Jace cheating on her. She leaves the institution and is found by Hydra. Now, when Ultron is on the verge of destroying the world can our angel blooded hero use new and old abilities to help save the world and keep the avengers together.(Alternate ending to Age of Ultron and takes place after CoHF) (May have AoS geusts in later chapters)





	1. Prologue

I walk down the hall to Jace’s door. My parents had just left for their two-week honeymoon today.

“Jace,” I call. His bedroom door was slightly ajar and light poured out of the crack. 

“Jace?” I push the door open some more and gasp. Jace was kissing another woman's neck, she giggled at him. 

“So, how’s that girlfriend of yours?” she pulls her neck from him. He smirks and opens his mouth to respond, but I beat him to it. 

“Ex-girlfriend and better knowing she is no longer dating a jerk.” Jace looks to me as I push the door open wide. 

“Clary, I-” 

“Save it,” I say cutting him off. I turn my attention to the girl, “Free piece of advice darling, you can save his life multiple time, bring him back from the dead, and even go to hell with him. But he will never stay faithful to you. Go back to Hell herondale and this time, stay there.” I pull the door shut to his room and turn to walk away. 

“Clary!” I hear the sound of someone fall to the ground and a small yelp. I pick up my pace to slight run. 

“Clary!” I continue my running pace till I’m outside. Jace continues to call my name. I break into a full blown run. I bump into a few dozen people in my frenzy to get as far away from Jace as possible. I turn down an alley and lean over panting. 

“Hey, kid!” I look to see a pair of dress shoes and the bottom of dress pants. Expensive by the look. “You ok?” He had a heavy accent, german by the sound. 

“Ya.” I pant and nod. 

“Good.” I faintly register the sound of electricity before feeling a piece of metal jab into my neck. I fall to the ground, convulsing. “Bring the truck around, I have a new subject for Dr. Strucker.” I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head just as a truck pulls up. 

1 year later 

“Captain!” 

“Yes, Wanda?” 

“When Dr. Banner goes to find the Black Widow do you think he can find someone else?” 

“Who?” 

“Another test subject. She was kidnapped about a year ago. Goes by the name Clary Fray.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 5 days since the raid and I was still locked in a cage. I run my hand over the bars of the door. "You know if you want to stare you could at least tell me who you are," I smile at my feet as I hear shuffling. I look up.

"Dr. Banner a.k.a. The Hulk mad Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Do what do I owe the pleasure." They stare at me before walking to the cage door. 

"Clary Fray, Right?" Natasha's voice was slightly hoarse. I raise an eyebrow at her. 

"Ya...How'd ya know?" 

"Wanda told Ste-Captain America told the Hulk…. and he told me." 

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Any chance you can break me out?" 

She smirk at me and pulls out a thin piece of silver metal. "Do you have to ask," she moves it around in the lock before it clicks and she pulls the door open. She holds a hand out to me and I take it. As I take her hand the sleeve of my ratty shirt falls back. Natasha and Bruce raise an eyebrow at the metal contraption on my arms. 

"Naturalizes my abilities." 

"Which are?" 

"Well let's see... Omnilingualism (the ability to speak, write, and understand any language) then this weird telepathy and telekinesis mix." 

"Your gift is like the maximoff girl’s." 

"Wanda and exactly like hers." 

"Alright, we'll remove them later," Banner interrupts "but we need to leave. Now!" I nod before we move to the exits. Passing a table I pick up my stele that somehow survived the whole past year. 

“It was mine when they took me. I”ll explain what it is later.” I explain as a response to their raised eyebrows. We continue down the hall till we find the exit and are outside. Banner stops and hands me a duffel bag. “Vision said Jarvis had made it for you. Don’t ask me why he made it or how he knew about you but he did.” I open the bag and found an outfit sitting inside. Black skin tight synthetic leggings, a black short sleeved skin tight shirt with a hood, a dark purple corset with a mid thigh extension and slits up to my hips, black fingerless gloves, knee high black combat boots, and a belt with extended tight straps were inside. Along with two handheld guns and 4 magazines. I look up to see Natasha and Bruce talking. I meet Natasha's eyes briefly and understood her plan. Bruce thought we were leaving, but Natasha had other plans. In those few seconds, I knew Natasha was offering me a choice, leave or fight. I nod at her before pulling off the ratty clothing. I pull on the gloves in time to see Natasha kiss Bruce, then push him over an edge. I clip on the belt with the guns and magazines as the Hulk lands in front of Natasha. 

“Was that necessary?” I ask walking to them. 

“Yes,” she signs. 

“He is huge,” I say. She laughs. 

“You ready to jump to the floating part of Sokovia?” she asks. 

“Right, and how are we going to get up there?” 

I cling for dear life as the Hulk climbs up to the floating part of Sokovia. He jumps one last time before we crash into the snow. “That’s getting back for pushing you, right?” I hear as I sit up. Hulk grins before running off. Natasha offers me a hand and pulls me up. 

“Here,” she says placing a comm in my hand, “Got them off Bruce before he transformed. Put in your ear and don’t say a word till I tell them who you are and find out our objective.” I nod and place the comm my ear, turning it on. About half a dozen voices filter into my ear. They were saying various things about and various techniques but had only one common. Destroy the Ultron robots. We start running to the noise as Natasha starts talking to them. 

“What’s our objective?” She asks. 

Someone signs. “Natasha? Banner was supposed to get you out of here with the girl, Clarin,” I growl into the comm. 

“Clary, and the girl is fine,” I say. 

“YOU BROUGHT HER!” The same guy yells. Natasha signs. 

“Yes Steve, I brought her. It’s not like she’s powerless and I did ask her.” 

“Out loud or with your eyes? And she’s never even seen combat before! She could get killed!” The guy-Steve-said. 

“With her eyes and well….I have seen combat just...different combat.” I respond. 

“What kind of combat could a child as young as 16 have seen in this world.” Another dude says. 

“I’m assuming you're Thor right?” I get a grunt in response. “Well Thor, are you familiar with the fact that demons and Nephilim are present in this world? Well, they are and I had to fight in two of their wars, one against my psychopath of a father and the other being my demonic brother who nearly trapped us in the demonic dimension. So, Thor, those are the wars I have fought in. Any more question?” There is silence over the comm. 

“You went to the demonic dimension? And survived?” Thor asks with a mixture of disbelief and amazement. 

“Yes! And I will tell you more once we do something about the crazy killer robots and the float part of Sokovia.” 

“Right!” Steve interrupts, “Destroy any Ultron bots and get civilians to the west side of the...floating part of Sokovia.” 

“Got in. Hey, are Pietro and Wanda here?” I ask as we hit the edge of the town. Pietro stops in front of me. “Nevermind.” 

"Hey Clary, do you me-” Natasha cuts off as I shot purple shots at four Ultron bots, vaporizing them. 

“Hey, Pietro can you drop me off at your sister.” I see him grin then next thing I know I being carried bridal style at super speed. He looks down at me. 

“Did you not see that coming?” Several set of people grown into the comms.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel hawkeye's arm pulling me and Wanda into a house. "This is all our fault?" Wanda cries.

“Hey, Hey. It doesn’t matter if it’s your fault, what matters is ending it. We’re fighting an army of killer robots on a floating island and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense but,” he cuts off to fire out of a hole at an Ultron bot. “If you want to leave, that’s fine. I’ll get your brother to come and get you. But I’m staying because it’s my job. But if you walk out that door you're an avenger.” He turns from to me, “I knew none of this was your choice but you have powers and what you do with them is your decision. You were just a young average girl”-I resist an urge to roll my eyes at this comment- “who got caught by hydra and given powers. That wasn't your fault, so if you want to leave I won’t stop you. But the same goes to you, though, walk out that door and you’re an avenger.” He arches an arrow and runs out the door. 

I turn to Wanda who was still mumbling how it was her fault. “So you screwed up!” she stops mumbling and looks at me. “I’ve broken dozens of laws, lied to my friends, family, and my boyfriend. Put them all into near death situations because of my stupidity or stubbornness. I turned my best friend into a vampire and then he got arrested. My Step-Dad broke a very big law trying to save my because I went and poisoned myself. And worst yet-” I break off and close my eyes. “I helped kill my biological father and I stabbed my brother, who died at my hand." I open my eyes and turn to see her staring at my, wide-eyed. I take a shaky breath, “To top it all off, I almost don’t care I killed my biological father and the only reason I felt bad for killing my brother is because the demon inside died just before he did. The point of all this is, you and your brother messed up. Fix it then! If you think about it forever then it will consume and destroy you. The only way you can make up for your mistake is to fix it. Don’t do what I did. Don’t deny it, or lie about it, or contemplate over it for weeks. Just fix it and accept it. That’s the only way it ends. Trust me, because I’ve had a year to think about all of it.” I stand and hold a hand out to her, “So, you ready to become an avenger?” She takes my hand and stands. “Yes, just one question.” she says “Why did you kill your, Dad and brother?" 

I stare at the door as I respond, “My dad wanted to kill every, and don’t say they aren’t real, werewolf, vampire, warlock, fairies and half-angel people in the world. Then make everyone else in the world drink from a cup that would either kill them or turn them into a half-angel person who he would then threaten/brainwash into following him. My brother, on the other hand, kidnapped my parents and just about destroyed the world with demons then locked every person I cared about in the demonic dimension.” She stares at me again. 

“What kind of family do you have?” she asks, astounded. 

I smile at her, “A creepy one. Ready?” She nods and we walk out the house door. We both send streaks of red and purple blasts at the Ultron bots, dissolving them. “So are we avengers now?” 

I punch through the chest of an Ultron bot and stand. The entire avenger group, including me, were protecting the doomsday device in the church. We stand. 

“Is that all you got!” Thor yells. I smack my hand into my forehead. Ultron laughs and waves his hands. Dozens of Ultron bots appear in front of us. 

“How do you expect to defeat all of me?” 

“Like the old man said,” Ironman responds back, “Together.” Ultron waves his hand and every single bot goes for us. I blast and dissolve every Ultron bot that gets close to me. I weave in and out of all the other avengers and work with them with ease. Even in the situation we were in I couldn’t help but notice how I had worked better with the avengers in this mission Then with my old group back in New York. I could pick out everyone's styles and moves then work mine around theirs, and they seemed to do the same with me. I land my last punch. “everyone to the hovercraft.” I start forward but stop. 

“Wanda?” “Go! Come and get me once everyone is off and they are about to blow this place up.” Pietro and I meet eyes. 

“Fine.” He says. 

“Fight hard,” I say. then Pietro picks me up and we are in the last smaller craft. Pietro sets me down then moves right outside the door. 

“My son!” I turn. A woman is in hysterics, point. “He’s still out there!” Hawkeye looks to where she is pointing and so do I. You could just make out a small boy trying to lift something off himself. Hawkeye breezes past me and out to the boy. I take a few steps out of the craft. Hawkeye lifts the piece of building off the kid and pulls him out. I smile for a second then notice the Quinjet (I think that’s how you spell it) taking aim. Just as the jet starts to fire I see Hawkeye turn his back to the ship, covering the boy and feel a breeze as Pietro runs past me. A car moves in front of the boy and Hawkeye in a second and I see Pietro’s blur as he runs. I throw my hands up just in time for a purple absorption shield to form around Pietro. The shots from the Quinjet pace and misses all three of them. I see Pietro smile at me through the shield and I return it. Hawkeye stands with the boy in his arms as The Hulk slams into the Quinjet. Suddenly Pietro and Hawkeye are staring down at my stomach. 

“Clary!” I stare at them quickly then look to where their eyes are resting. A large amount of red hot blood is streaming from my stomach. I move my hands to cover the gaping wound and gasp. I still don’t feel a thing. I look up to see Captain America and Pietro moving toward me in what seemed to be slow motion. My vision starts to dark and I fall to my knees then side. I see a pool of my blood and someone kneeling next to me in my hazed vision then blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person

The Avengers all wait outside an operating room, except for Pietro who was pacing outside the door. Fury and Hill walk up and meet the avengers. "How is she?" Hill asks. 

"We don't know," Natasha says, "they're still working on her. She's a kid Fury, maybe 18. She doesn't deserve to die that young." Fury signs, "I know. Any idea on who she is?" 

"No," Stark throws his arms into the air, "there's no one in missing persons in her description. We've run her dental, DNA, someone cataloged injuries and tried to match them to hospital records. Jarvis even ran her through, nothing. It's like until HYDRA caught her she didn't exist." 

"The man who brought mentioned New York." Wanda whispers, "that's all we knew. Except for her name, she told us that. She was secretive for all the right reasons." 

Fury raises an eyebrow, "Run it all through again, maybe some things were missed." Stark nods as the head doctor come out. 

Pietro stops and looks at him expectantly, "Doctor?" 

The Doctor pull the face mask off, "There was a lot of internal damage. I'd..." He bites his lip and signs, "find her family. And quickly. The best we can do is make her comfortable….I'm sorry." He looks down. 

"When can we see her?" Pietro demands. 

"In a minute, they're settling her right now." A few nods and grunts are the response to his answer. The doctor looks to Fury and Hill,"she needs a miracle and a good one." With that, he walks off. Fury grabs Hill's arm and pulls her aside as the room is opened. 

"There's a way Hill-" 

"No there is not! It's all gone!" 

"Not entirely, just...not in the straight form." 

"Meaning?" 

"His blood Hill." 

She stares at him, "I don't agree with this!" 

"It was made for a fallen avenger she's an Avenger!" 

"All the people had to have a memory wipe and even then it didn't leave them. They went insane!" 

"We aren't bringing her back from the dead, just keeping her from dying. It worked on Coulson's girl." 

"Coulson advised against this!" 

"Coulson was fine, the girl was fine!" 

"But the original subjects weren't. They went insane, drawing symbols everywhere. They couldn't them!" 

"She's a kid Hill! Too young to die." Hill stares out the window before moving to the operation room viewing window, which had just been opened. Clary lay there hooked to a breathing tube, IV and heart monitor. Just then she flat lines. The nurses run in and give her a few high bolted shocks. Her heart comes back on, but at a weaker rate. 

"Get his Blood, Fury. Get Coulson's blood." 

"Director Coulson, you've got a call," Skye announces. Coulson walks into his office and shuts the door. 

"From who?" 

"Fury, Sir." 

"Patch him through." Skye nods and types in a pad. In a second Fury's face fills the screen. "Coulson, how long does it take to answer a call?" 

"Sorry sir, we've had some...problems recently." 

"Good to see you can pick up the phone finally. I need you at avenger tower, Now!" 

"Why?" 

"There's a girl here, a kid. We know she's around 18 and her name, Clary. But that's all we know. Anyway, she's dying Phil and she needs a miracle." "Sir, are you implying we give her-" 

"Yes." 

"But the risks!" 

"Phil she's on her deathbed. We can't even find her parents or anyone who knows her!" Fury signs "I know the risks but the program was made for fallen avengers and she is a falling avenger." 

Skye looks to Coulson, "Director, we know why people react the way they do and what the symbols mean. If she reacts the way everyone else did can't we just show her the full map and if worst comes to worst, bring her to the cities' entrance. And D.C., we aren't bring her back from the dead like you and the other people. We're just saving her, like me." 

"Skye you're an...inhuman. It worked differently on you." 

"But we know that now! And she's 18 Coulson!" 

Coulson signs, "We don't have Simmons, Skye. She did all the research, all the testing." 

Skye flinches at Simmons' name but other then that doesn't react. "But we have her data. And all her research!" 

Coulson stares at Skye for a long time then turns to Fury, "We'll be there later today. Keep her heart beating Sir." Fury nods and the screen goes dark. Coulson turns back to Skye with a serious look on his face, "You get all the data and research and be on the plane in 10. If I'm supplying this miracle by your demand then you are coming. I'll get May. Pack a bag too, just in case." Skye nods and leaves the room. Just as she leaves something dawned on her, "Coulson?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Don't the Avengers think you're dead?"


	5. Chapter 5

Fury walks into the hospitalized room and Avenger Tower. Hill looked at him and he nods. The avengers in the room in the room look at him. "A possible… cure is coming."

"Cure?" Natasha asks. 

"If it works the way it's meant to she'll survive." 

Pietro stands, "And you only thought of this now!" He demands. 

"No, but communications to get to cure were stalled." 

"How?" Steve demands. Fury looks at Hill and she shrugs. 

"Shield never died just took a new director anymore secret identity. The cure exists in their people. The new director and one of his agents, a hacker. They're on their way now." 

"What do you mean new director?" Natasha ask. 

"The new shield has different rules and was made under a different director, an agent I trained myself." It was obvious he was avoiding the question. 

"When will they be here?" Pietro asks. He held Clary's hand tightly in his. 

"They were leaving right after I finished the call so, within 24 hours." 

Pietro nods, "How do you know it will work?" 

Fury hesitates, "It's fixed worse." Wanda then suddenly gasps. 

"Wanda?" Her brother looks at her, worried. 

"You will not put that-that poison in her!" Wanda raises a hand toward Fury, red tendrils swirl around her hand. Several people yell at her to stop and get between them. 

"Wanda what are you doing?" 

"He plans to put a-a-a- person's, not blood but the very being in liquid form in her!" 

"It not that-" 

"BAD!!!! It’s not that bad. The thing was blue! Worse yet every person you've put it into has gone insane!" 

Fury meets her eyes, "Not every person. Two people were fine." 

Wanda's eyes narrow and start glowing, "Two people and you thinks it ok?" 

"No! But there isn't anything else." Wanda's eyes stop glowing and she lowers her arm. But still keeps eye contact. 

"If she goes insane-" she let the question hang in the air. 

Skye leans back into the Quinjet seat. May was flying to Jack, and close and was sitting across from her. Sky tries to meet his eyes but he doesn't. She mentally sighs, it had been like this since the Kree box ate Jemma. Most of the shield was very fond of her – to put it lightly – and the "real shield" agents hated her. Bobbi, Hunter, and May just take her species but not her in particular. Mac wouldn't trust her at all and wished she'd leave. Colson was uneasy like he trusted her on the field but not off. Fitz though, he still loved her like a sister. He just wishes the rock never existed. Mostly Skye was only really at Shields still because she wanted to help Jemma. Project Caterpillar was shut down after the rock ate Jemma. Coulson didn't like the idea much of a team afterward. At this point, windshield hating her, her cycle mom dad and your dad have no memory of her sky felt mostly alone. 

"We're landing in 5." Skye straightens in her seat and settles into a no emotion stance. The plane touches down on the avenger tower. She throws her bag over her shoulder and walk down the ramp. Several members of the vendors were waiting for them. Hawkeye and Black Widow walk up to her. 

"The hacker, right?" Skye nods. "You have to cure?" Hawkeye sounded almost threatening. "Sorta...I am the cure." They nod then look up. She took the beyond furious look on Hawkeye’s face to mean they saw Coulson. Widow, on the other hand, looked passive. But it was her who smacked him across the face. 

"This cure," Black widows voice was deadly, "it saved you?" 

Coulson nods. "Then give it to us for her." 

Captain America clears his throat. "She's this way." 

They follow the avengers to a hospital-like room. A redheaded girl was laying in bed with, who Skye recognized as, Quicksilver holding her hand. His sister Scarlet Witch watched over his shoulder at her. Skye and Coulson walk into the room, the rest stay outside the door. "How old is she?" 

"18." 

Skye nods and holds out a hand, "Skye." 

"Wanda." They shake then a doctor walks in. "Where's the cure?" 

"In my blood." Skye response then hesitates, "I'm not entirely human now. My DNA changed but I have the files here." I go to pull it out but Coulson's arm stops me. 

"We aren't giving her our blood." 

"Why?" Skye asks, astounded. Coulson meets her eyes for the first time in days. And what she saw almost made her die inside. She thought that he just mistrusted her off the field but when their eyes meant she realize she didn't just mistrust her, he blamed her for Jemma and was afraid of what she was. He feared that giving this girl their blood would mean making another Skye. Another girl he would mistrust, blame and be afraid of. Skye hesitates then nods. He turns and walks to the door. She follows to the framed and then slams and locks the door. Their eyes me to just briefly enough for her to see the betrayal trail in his eyes but she ignores it. She hand the data to the doctor and pulls back her sleeve. 

"You need my blood."


	6. Chapter 6

Skye’s POV

I continue staring at the girl, Clary. It had been just over 36 hours since we gave her my blood. Shortly after this we realize that she needed, even more, blood than was safe for me to give, so Pietro and Wanda each gave her some of theirs. Her bullet wound was healing up nicely with the help of the GH-47. The Avenger still had no idea of who she was or where she was from. They realize however there was more to her than meets the eyes. After she regained some color we noticed thin light scars all over her arms, legs, and torso. They were in the shapes of weird designs. Also, when testing if it was safe to give Pietro and Wanda’s blood to her Thor identified angel blood in her system. He'd never heard of Midgardians (I think I spelled this right) and angels meeting, much less having children. This just brought up even more question that needed answers, answers we didn’t have. 

I look up as I hear a knock. “Hey.” Pietro comes in and sits in one of the other chairs. 

“No change,” I tell him. He nods. 

“How are you?” I give him a sad look. 

“Ok, it’s just...I always told them that everyone abandons me eventually and they always told me that they wouldn’t but now they have and…” I left the sentence hanging. After my blood was given to Clary and I had to leave the room, I got a talking to from Coulson. He told me off very loudly about how I directly disobeyed once again. The conversation continued until Coulson said he wished he’d never taken me in all those years ago. I quit shield after that. The team was the only real reason I stayed with Shield. Now that the team was in disarray, there wasn’t anything to tie me to them. I could still do good outside of Shield. 

“The Avengers and I ah….heard your conversation with Director Coulson.” Pietro cuts me out of my thoughts. 

“And?” I ask. 

“We want to...ah…. formally offer you a spot with the avengers.” He says the last part quickly. I snap my head up at his words. 

“Seriously!” I give him a smile then stop and look down. “You’ll all leave me just like everyone else I’ve gotten close to.” He gets up and comes to sit in the chair next to mine. 

“So first you joined Coulson's team right?” I nod, “Then the inhumans second?” I nod again. “So the avengers would be third, correct?” I nod for a third. “You know what they say,” 

“What?” I ask smiling slightly. 

“Third times the charm.” Pietro and I look up to see Clary sitting up and smiling. 

Clary’s POV 

I peel my eyes open to see Skye and Pietro talking. “You'll leave me just like everyone else we’ve gotten close to.” Pietro gets up and sits next to Skye. 

“So first you joined Coulson's team right?” Skye nods, “Then The inhumans second?” She nods again. “So the avengers would be third, correct?” and she nods for the third time. “You know what they say,” Pietro finishes. 

“What?” Skye asks, smiling slightly. 

“Third times the charm.” I finish for them. They both whip around to face me. 

“Clary!” Pietro smiles and pulls his chair closer to me. He grabs my hand. 

“Good to see you up, Clary. You had us pretty worried.” 

“Why? I’ve survived worse.” I say. 

“I don’t know about that kid, you-” I cut Skye off. 

“I am NOT a kid!” She gives me a raised eyebrow before giving an approving smiling. 

“Girl's got spunk. Good for you. Anyway, you had a hole in your stomach. Not so survivable.” 

“So how did I survive?” I ask. 

“My blood, which contained an old SHIELD ah...cure for um… death.” I give her a sheepish look. 

“I DIED!!!!” I scream. Pietro and Skye share a panicked look. 

“NO!!!” They both yell. Skye signs, “It also heals people with very critical injuries.” 

I sigh and fall back onto the pillows, “So how critical was I?” 

“Umm…” Pietro looks a little thoughtful as he processed how to tell me how bad I was, “You had a gaping hole in your chest, you suffered major blood loss, you were almost dead. Skye did a lot of the major fixing when she gave you two pints of blood, and then Wanda and I each gave another pint of blood. You didn’t have much blood left in you after the injury. After that, we used a new avenger tool to fix some superficial damage." 

“Got it.” I sit up and tighten my hold on Pietro's hand. “So how’s all the avengers? Nobody got hurt?” 

“No. Well, nothing major. You did manage to keep us all together, though. Banner almost left, I almost died, the avengers almost split into several individuals. We did, however, get several new members. Speaking of that, Wanda and I officially Avengers. And as an official chosen representative for the Avengers,” I smile and blush when he says this, “ I would like to officially offer you a spot in Avengers, as well as offer a spot to Skye.” I start tearing up at his words. 

“Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes!” I pull Pietro into a hug and without thinking to I kiss him. We pull apart and I blush a deep crimson. 

“I’m going to go get the other avengers and tell them of our answers and say goodbye to Coulson and May. Don’t do anything while I’m gone.” Skye winks us and leaves smiling. 

I look back at Pietro and we share a passion filled kiss. His arms wrap around me and mine around his, and for the first time in over a year, I felt truly safe and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary’s POV

“So let me get this straight,” It was a few hours after I had woken up and Skye and I had both finished telling our back stories to the Avenger. “Clary had a psychopath for a dad, who mass murder werewolves, vampires, magicians-” 

“Warlocks,” I cut Tony off. 

He nods before continuing. “Warlocks, and faeries because his dad died and he couldn’t express it well. He also made your older brother into a demon dude who also nearly destroyed the world. And you didn’t know about any of this till your mom was kidnapped and you witnessed a murder. A murder, which really wasn’t a murder, that was committed by the boy you thought was your brother but isn’t. The same boy who was controlled by your real brother and who you dated till he cheated on you. ” 

“Pretty much,” I say. 

“Then Skye’s mom is a woman who is from second world war times and still looks young because of some alien tech. She also has killed a lot of people and nearly destroyed SHIELD for a second time. Your dad doesn’t remember you anymore and he experimented on himself to become equal to your mother.” Skye nods at Tony. “You two have some crappy and weird families that serious need help.” Natasha smacks Tony upside the head. “Idiot!” She hisses at him. 

I roll my eyes. “Valentine’s dead and so it Sebastian. Jace has the Lightwoods, so he’s fine. Also, Skye’s mom really isn’t around and her Dad doesn’t remember her. If anyone needs help it’s Skye and I. The fact we’re both still sane is a miracle. My mom’s fine now that she’s married to Lu- Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! My Mom!!!!! She probably thinks I’m dead or kidnapped or worse. She’s going to kill me! I am a horrible daughter! I only just now remembered my mom and Luke!!!” I start to pull back the hospital bed sheets only to have Pietro's hand stop me. “You are nowhere near healthy enough to walk around.” He tells me. 

I hesitate, “Do you guys have the metal cylinder thing I had on me when I was shot? It’s got some weird symbols on it?” Pietro nods. “Can you get it for me?” he nods then zips away. “Does he always do that?” 

“We really don’t know he’s been at your side ever since you were shot.” I turn a deep shade of red as Pietro comes back it and hands my stele to me. I take it with a smile and pull up my shirt. I trace an iratze on my stomach over the partially healed burn. I hiss in pain as the iratze burns into the skin. I put my shirt back down and stand slowly. 

“The iratze will increase the healing rate but I’ll need to put them on pretty often. I need to see my parents, though. Like now!” The avengers all share a look and have a silent conversation. After a second they, all nod and Natasha gets up and leaves. 

“Fine,” Says Steve, “But Natasha wants to come and I will be as well. I expect Pietro will be coming as well?” Pietro nods behind me. “As will I.” Wanda breaks in. 

I notice Skye had pulled in again and hesitate before I talk, “Skye, I could use an extra friend for this. Want to come?” 

She looks up and nods, smiling. “Sounds like fun, but does anyone else want to meet this Jace and hit him.” There are several agreements and once again I turn a dark shade of red. Natasha walks in with a hand full of clothing and hands it to me. 

“You might need some real clothing for this,” she says. 

“Thanks,” I take them in one arm and look around. “I need privacy for this part so, like, I need you to leave.” The guys all turn a bit red and mumble about various things they need to do. 

Natasha smirks and gives me a wink. “Those are the only clothes that are your size. They’re a bit plain but.” She shrugs. 

I give her a raised eyebrow. “That’s fine, most of my stuff was pretty plain just paint stained.” 

She laughs, “If you say so, I put one of my jackets in there for you.” 

“Thanks,” I say shyly. She smiles before pulling the blinds down on the window into the room. With that, she gracefully leaves, almost dance-like, and shuts the door. 

I let out an exasperated sigh and drop the clothes onto my hospital bed. “How are ever other women so much more graceful.” 

3rd Person 

All the avenger, the new and the old, sit around in the towers waiting for Clary. Pietro paces at superspeed behind a couch. “Pietro!” Wanda finally shouts, “Clary’s fine. Sit down and wait. You heard about that boy, Jace. He constantly acted as if she would drop dead at any moment and she hated it. So relax, she’s fine.” 

Pietro signs and sits down next to his sister. “I know. She was basically dead a few days ago, though, I can’t help but worry.” 

Wanda gives him a look. “She’s fine. I can feel it.” 

“I am fine, thank you very much.” Everyone turns to see Clary standing there dressed. Pietro’s mouth drops open. Clary wore navy skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black leather boots. She had thrown one of Natasha’s jackets over a top. “And Stark? Thanks for the clothes.” 

“Anytime sweetheart.” He replies with a cheeky grin. 

Clary's eyes darken, as if sadier. “Please don’t call me that. It brings back...bad memories.” 

“Sure.” The room remains quiet for a few seconds. 

“You ready to go kid?” Steve injects. 

Clary’s head snaps up. “I’m not a kid! And yes. The real question is are you ready to meet the queen of all overprotective mothers?” 

“Couldn’t be worse than anyone at HYDRA.” Steve quips back. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure Captain.” Clary’s grinning at this point. 

Stark starts laughing. “She’s so beating you Capsicle!” 

“Oh really?” Steve was grinning now, “How are you going to handle your mom Clarissa?” 

“Honestly? Not very well.” Clary’s grin had fallen at this point. “I’ll probably get yelled at, grounded, and then yelled again.” 

“Meaning?” Steve continues. 

“I screwed.”


	8. Chapter 8

Clary’s POV

The car comes to a stop in front of Luke’s house after a 30-minute drive. I stare at it vacantly. “Clary? You ok?” Skye asks from the front seat, “You look like you’re about to puke.” 

“I might,” I whisper. 

“You’ll be fine,” she gives me a smile and I give a quick grin back. 

“Right. Pietro, we’re here,” I tell him. Pietro opens the door and slides out. Then offers me a hand. I gladly take it and get out of the car. I glance around one more time, remembering everything. 

“We’re going to wait here, Clary? When you want us to come in just wave at us, ok?” Steve says. He stands next to his bike. Wanda, Natasha, Skye and Pietro all stand around the car we rode in. I nod mutely and start towards the door. I slowly open the door and stare at the inside of the room. “Mom! Luke! I’m home!” I start inside, slamming the door. “Mom? Luke?” Nothing, just an empty house. I start towards the rooms upstairs. I stop outside my room and look in. Nothing, not a single thing, had changed. Every little art tool, every piece of clothing, every book and weapon were exactly the way I had let it a year ago. Not even the bed was made. I back out of my room and start towards my parent's room. “Mom?” I call out again. I walk into the room and looked around. My parents weren’t there. I sigh and sit on the edge of the bed. As I sit something falls to the fall with a soft thud. I jump and climb over the bed to see what feel. An old leather journal lays open upside down on the floor. I pick it up and lay it on my lap. It was my mom’s handwriting and it was dated three days after I disappeared. I frown as I start reading the page it lay on. 

Pietro’s POV 

I pace next to the car as we wait for Clary. It had been a few minutes since she’d gone in. We’d heard her calling out a minute ago but nothing since. “Think she’s ok?” I ask. 

My sister rolls her eyes, “She’s fine. She’s probably talking to her parents.” 

I shrug, “Probab-” I cut off as the door slams open and Clary walks out. They're purple coils flying from her hands and her glare looked like it could kill. “Clary, you ok?” 

“The keys to the bike, now!” She yells. 

“Why?” Steve asks. 

“Because I need to talk to talk to someone, ok!” She grits her teeth. Steve hands the keys out to her and she takes them quickly. 

“Clary where are you going?” I yell. 

“To kick Jace’s ass.” She gets on the bike and takes off. We all share a look before piling into the car. We follow out of the driveway and into the street. She starts weaving hazardously as we try to follow. 

“Anyone wondering what happened that made her so upset at Jace?” Skye asks. 

“That is a good question,” Steve says. 

“Best guess says that she’d going to shout at this Jace and then we’ll find out.” Natasha was leaning back in the front seat looking nonchalant, but her eyes followed every little movement Clary made. 

“It’s got too bad, though,” my sister cuts in, “we’ve seen her mad. When HYDRA experimented or tested her she’d was angry, very angry. She’d let loose pretty badly. The look in her eye though,” She stops, biting her lip and looks to me. “I’ve never seen her look so…” 

“Scary? Terrifying? Dangerous? Pissed off?” Skye supplies. 

“Worry?” I stop Skye. “She looked worried about something or someone. Maybe there was something she saw in the house?” 

“I think we’re going to find out,” Natasha points out Clary as she pulls up to an old church in downtown New York. 

“Why is she here?” Skye asks as we get out. Clary pulls up in the old parking lot next to the church and runs towards the front door. The bike falls as she takes her hand off it and Steve flinches. 

“Did she have to drop it?” He demands. 

“My guess is she really couldn't care less at the moment,” Skye looks likes she’s about crack up laughing. We all get out of the car and follow her into the church courtyard. 

“Clary! Wait up!” I call out. I speed run till I’m in front of her. “Clary just explain, please!” Her eyes meet mine and I see tears streaming down her face. “Clary?” 

“Just let me do this Pietro! I need to do this. Jace needs to understand that he can’t just ignore his problems. I need to talk to him!” I nod and move aside for her. She gives me a watery smile and runs up to the elevator in the front. 

“Why’d you let her go?” Natasha asks. She, Steve, Skye and my sister stop next to me. 

“Because she needs to do this.” 

3rd Person 

Jace stands at the edge of the library doors watching as Alec, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Luke, and Jocelyn talk around a map. “She wasn’t here either Jocelyn, I’m sorry.” Maia says, “They looked all over, she wasn’t there.” Jocelyn covers her mouth with a hand and lets out a sob. 

“Then where’s my daughter?” She chokes. Luke wraps an arm around her shoulders. 

“We’ll find her,” Luke comforts, “She has to be somewhere” 

“Ya, I am somewhere.” Clary comes into the door of the of the library. There were swirls of purple energy wrapped around her hands and she eyes seemed to glow with power and anger. Jocelyn let out a gasp and almost collapsed if not for Luke holding her up. “Jace?” Clary turns towards him. “Why didn’t you tell them?” 

Jace backs up and into the library. “Tell them what?” 

“What happened the day I disappeared!” Skye, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro and Steve run up to the library doors. 

“What do you mean?” Jace yells. 

“You cheated on me, so I ran! That’s how I disappeared!” 

“And you disappearing was my fault how?” 

“You cheated so I ran, which caused me to be captured. What really ticked me off though was that you never told my parents that. My mom though my disappearance was her fault for the past year.” 

“If you haven’t been for the past year then how would you know that!” 

“I went home and my mom had it in her journal,” she stops and turns to Jocelyn, “Sorry it fell off the bed and opened to the page.” She turns back to Jace. 

“It’s not my fault! If you were a real shadowhunter you wouldn’t have been captured!” 

Clary looks right into Jace’s eyes and laughs. “I came here ready to kick your ass and never let you forget it. But, you are not worth the effort. You denial is pathetic and you really need to just grow up and accept responsibility. You cheated and that made me run. I should have been more careful but I would never have been out there if you didn’t do what you did.” The energy fades and her eyes stop glowing. She takes one last look at Jace before turning away from him. 

Clary jogs over to Jocelyn and Luke who pull her into a bone breaking hug. She returns it greedily. “Clary!” Her mom chokes out. 

“I’m here.” Clary feels tears running down her face. She pulls out of the hug and turns to give Simon a hug. “There’s some people I want you to meet.” She turns to the group behind her. “These are my new friends.” 

She grabs her mom’s hand and pulls her towards the group. Pietro smiles and goes to meet her. Pietro pulls her face up to his and they share a kiss. Clary goes out of it smiling widely. “Mom, Luke. This is Pietro, his sister Wanda, Skye, Natasha, and Steve. Guys these are my parents, Jocelyn and Luke, and my best friend Simon.” There were several handshakes and hellos exchanged. 

“Maybe we should do this back at the tower?” Steve offers. “This place is a bit...creepy.” 

I chuckle, “Sure. We can beg my parents there.” 

“Beg for what?” My mom asks. 

Skye and I share a look, “We’ll talk about it later Mrs. Fray or is it Garroway?” 

“Just call me Jocelyn, Skye.” my mom was smiling at me. 

“We should go. The rest of the team’s probably waiting for us.” Steve calls to us, “And Clary, you are not allowed to ride my bike ever again!” “Whatever,”I turn to Natasha, “Think Stark would make one for me?” 

“Oh ya, he’d die over the new project.” 

“Cool!” 

“You’re not much of a shadowhunter are you?” Jace calls. 

I look at him one last time, “I’m not a shadowhunter, I’m an avenger.” And with that, I turn and leave with my family. Both the new and the old ones.


	9. Chapter 9

Clary’s POV

6 Months later 

I spin my fingers around and continue to move around the objects Stark had left for me to train with. I place the last few objects down and turn towards Steve. 

“Faster and smoother. You’re improving Clary.” 

“Thanks, Steve!” 

“Take the rest of the day off, we’ll do something again tomorrow after your session with Natasha.” 

“Got it.” Steve leaves the room as Pietro comes in. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. 

“How are you doing Clary?” 

“Pretty good. Still mastering my powers, though. I want to be able to help people and I can’t do that till I master- will you stop laughing at me!” 

“Easy Clary! I’m just laughing at the fact that you think you haven’t helped people. You keep the Avengers together, saved my life, found Bucky!” 

“Ok, so I saved a dozen people. And finding Bucky wasn't that hard. Just a rune on something of his.” 

“Steve had been looking for him for months. You’ve helped a lot of people.” 

“Ok, fine. I’ve helped people.” I lean into his chest. “Still, can’t believe my mom let me stay here with you guys. Or that the Clave didn’t have a cow over my being in the avengers.” 

“Well, all things work out.” He leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. 

We pull apart and I look up to him. “I still can’t believe my mom let me stay with the avengers.” 

“Well she does visit quite a bit and Natasha is keeping her in the loop. You text her and call her and Luke all the time. She probably feels like this is college or something.” 

“Maybe. I still like the new base better. It’s bigger and much more secluded.” 

“Yes. No groupies outside the front door.” 

I let out a laugh. “That’s a definite improvement.” We keep laughing for a few more seconds. “So why did you come to get me?” 

“Right! We’re doing a group dinner about now, the whole team.” 

I take his hand and give him a quick peak on the cheek. “Lead the way Pietro.” He pulls me out of the room and down the hall towards the main living room. As we enter various members were placing dishes on the table. 

“Finally here lovebirds!” Skye yells out at us. In the past 6 months, she had cut her hair chin length, developed more muscle and started a relationship with Steve. 

“Fine,” I yell back, “How are you and Steve?” 

Skye blushes crimson. “We’re fine.” She says, softer now. 

“Yes,” Steve cuts in and wraps an arm around Skye’s waist, “We are fine.” Steve gives Skye a quick peak on the cheek. 

“Seems better than fine, Steve. Right Clary?” Bucky winks at Steve. 

“Oh ya.” I give Clary a quick smirk at her death glare. Steve was bright red and coughing into his hand a bit. 

“Enough bickering you guys, dinner's ready.” Wanda puts the last dish on the table and gives me a hug around the shoulder. “Your parent's called Clary, you need to facetime them or something later tonight.” 

“Got it, Wanda,” I yell before changing to a whisper, “It’s like having two moms.” Pietro snorts at that comment. 

“Come on you guys.” Skye yells again. 

“Coming Skye.” I pull Pietro up to the table next to Wanda. He pulls buck my chair for me and his sister before settling between us in his own seat. I look around the table as dishes start to be passed around. Shortly after Sokovia, the avengers gained Falcon, War Machine, and Vision. Over the follow six months a few other joined as they came into avenger's eyes: Antman, Bucky (once we found, rescued and cleared him) and Black Panther. Lastly, about a month ago Stark had found a kid he wanted to help named Peter Parker, or as he preferred Spiderman. He was an Avenger trainee, due to his young age, and Stark’s tech Apprentice. He spends his weekends here now and in the short time since we meet we’d become friends due to being the two youngest one here. I take another dish being passed around and smile. I was good to be home with my family.


End file.
